Walk of Shame
by GEM1588
Summary: Everyone has done it at least once. Even the Winchester Boys. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Sam and Bridgett

**Author's Note:**

**Kripe is a genious. Jared and Jenson aren't too bad either ; )**

**Here's the deal: I was feeling a little depressed and needed a pick me up. So I invited a few friends over. We started drinking and doing the whole "Remember the Time..." thing. **

**I'm going to capitalize on our stories (Don't worry - Names will be changed )**

**The guys involved will always be Sam or Dean or both, there are a few really naughty stories - yikes - did I just write that!**

**Anyway. This will only work if I get enough people reading. If you want me to keep going. Let me know.**

_**Enjoy**_

_**GEM1588**_

Sam Winchester had just transferred to yet another high school. He met Bridgett simply because their lockers were next to each other. She was pretty. And rumor had it she was pretty easy too.

Her parents were divorced. She and her older sister lived with their mother who traveled extensively for work. Sam and Bridgett hit it off immediately.

It didn't take much to get invited to her house. Dean was proud of him.

Sam brought his gym bag with him. She already told him he was spending the night. He'd only been with two other girls and hoped his inexperience wouldn't show too much.

They hung out in her bedroom drinking her mother's liquor mixed with Hawaiian Punch. Her sister came home with her boyfriend. When she saw Sam in the room, she warned them to keep it down. She didn't want to hear them fucking all night. She was taking her SAT's in the morning. Her sister was a bitch.

Around 10 pm they finished the small bottle of Vodka and began a game of truth or dare. Well, there was no truth just dares which were all very sexual in nature. Sam got his first blow job that night. Bridgett didn't swallow, but he could live with that.

The dares got more and more intimate. Bridgett was asking him to do things he'd only seen in porn. He couldn't wait to brag to Dean.

It was her turn.

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare." (of course!)

"Do you think a girl can have an orgasm from anal sex?"

"What?"

She repeated the question.

"I have no idea." _How would he know something like that?_

"Do you want to find out?"

"YES!" _Anal with a girl! This was going to be fucking awesome._

"Have you ever had anal sex before?"

"No." His excitement dimmed a bit as he admitted that.

"I think you'll like it," she replied. "The bathroom is the second door, why don't you grab the tube of Vaseline out of the medicine cabinet. And don't let my sister hear you, ok."

"Sure."

It was close to midnight and the hallway was dark. Sam fumbled his way to the second door. He reached for the light switch flipping it to the 'on' position. Nothing happened. He flipped it down and back up again. But the light wasn't working. In the dark he opened the medicine cabinet and a shower of medical supplies fell out crashing into the sink. _SHIT_. He hoped the bitch hadn't heard that. He quickly grabbed the tube and headed back to Bridgett's room.

Her room was just as dark as the hallway now.

"What was that noise?" she asked.

"Some stuff fell."

"We have to be quiet, okay."

"Okay."

She kissed him. Her lips were soft and wet. When he put his arms around her he touched bare skin. She was completely naked. Just like that he was hard.

He put the tube on her nightstand and quickly stripped off his clothes. She took his dick in her hand stroking him.

_Thank God for high school sluts._

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

She told him what to do with the Vaseline. She laid on her stomach on the bed and spread her legs. Sam grabbed the tube from the nightstand. He popped the cap off and squeezed half the tube's contents into his hand, rubbing it inside her. She moaned as his fingers went inside her ass.

He was just about to rub the Vaseline on himself when she hopped off the bed.

"OWWW!" she cried out. "My ass is fucking burning!"

She grabbed the tube out of his hand. "What the hell Sam!" she screamed. "Can't you FUCKING read? This is ICY HOT not Vaseline!"

Bridgett screamed as she tried to wipe it off herself. But it was already inside her and the warning label clearly states "NOT FOR INTERNAL USE."

Hearing Bridgett screaming her sister came stomping into the room. She flipped the light on giving them both instant eye-shock. She looked at Sam first he was still at full attention. Then she looked at her naked sister who was in tears as she tried wipe her butt. Her last glance was to the tube of Icy Hot sitting on the bed.

"I don't even want to know," she muttered as she walked out of the room. "Just keep the volume down, please." Then she shut the door behind her.

Sam walked home at 1 am.

Bridgett never spoke to him again.

**This is a true story. Cross my heart. **

**If you want to read more. I NEED your input. Click the little REVIEW button.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dean and Rachel

***HUGS* to everyone. Thanks for the Love. Keep in mind at 20 reviews I will share my own personal humiliation - Supernatural style! **

**I had to change one small detail to make this fit with the Wincesters - Read through first and I'll share the detail at the end.**

* * *

John Winchester had rented a small row home in the suburbs. Sam and Dean were attending the local high school. On their first day there Dean met Rachel and after a brief conversation he discovered Rachel lived six houses down from them. For Dean it was perfect, she was close enough for frequent booty calls since Dad was off hunting and had taken the Impala.

Rachel was the oldest of five siblings. It took two incomes to keep the household running. Her father worked during the day and her mother worked at night. Rachel was in charge of her siblings from the time her mother left for work at 2:45 pm until her father came home at 6:15 pm. A three and half hour window of no parents. What more could you ask for?

After the first week of school Dean and Rachel established a routine. He'd walk her home from school then continue to his house. He'd give Sam his homework assignments and then wait for Rachel's mom to leave for work at promptly 2:45pm each day. Once her car drove down the street he'd walk down the block and into Rachel's house. The kids were always in the kitchen eating snacks and so he'd sneak up to Rachel's bedroom and wait for her. Her sister (age 10) was a bit bossy and so Rachel would leave her in charge of their three younger unruly brothers while she joined Dean upstairs for their daily dose of sexual activity.

For weeks the routine worked like clockwork, but then one day…..

It was March and about 2 degrees outside. Dean hadn't had any in a few days because Rachel had been on her cycle. He'd been counting the minutes until it was over and today was that day.

He had a big project due and was explaining the requirements to Sam as he looked out the front window waiting for her mom's car to go by. Once it did, he dropped everything and ran at a full sprint down the block and into Rachel's house. He ran up the steps and into her bedroom where he promptly tore off his clothes and waited in her bed. He waited and waited. But she never came up. It was 3:30pm and he could hear her downstairs yelling at her brothers. He got out of her bed, put his clothes back on and crept down the first few steps.

"Rachel" he hissed trying to get her attention without her brothers noticing.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye and waved for him to go back upstairs. He waited another hour. The entire time he could hear her brothers screaming and running around. Finally she came upstairs at 4:45 pm.

"What took you so long? " He started tearing off his clothes again.

"My sister is at a friend's house until 5:30." Rachel explained. "Can you just stay up here until she gets home? I'll make it worth the wait…" She smiled and grabbed him between the legs.

Dean sighed. He hadn't had any in four days. He could wait another forty five minutes.

At 5:45pm Rachel came back upstairs. "She's back" She said as she shut the door behind her. "Sorry you had to wait so long"

Dean looked at the clock. Thirty minutes before her dad came home. Plenty of time for a quickie.

"You said you'd make it worth my while" Dean smiled as he took her shirt off tossing it across the room.

"I thought maybe we could try a new position" Rachel replied as she kissed him unbuttoning his pants.

"Which one?" Dean replied. He liked where this was going.

"Your choice" She said as took off his shirt.

"Hmmm. Let me think about that for a minute."

There was some undressing and then some foreplay. Dean was more than ready for action.

"Get on your hands and knees, Rach" He said as he kissed her.

"Uh Ok" She looked at him and knelt down so her face was right in front of his erection.

"Turn around" He said smiling. "I want it doggie style"

"Are you serious?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"You said my choice" He gave her his sexy model face.

With her back to him, Dean rammed himself inside her grasping her hips and pulling her into him. "Ohhhh Deeeeaaaaan" She moaned as he penetrated her deeper. He knew she'd like it.

"Dean, Dean, Dean" Rachel panted his name as he thrust into her. He loved it when girls cried out his name.

When he was younger Dean's preferred measure of birth control was the very effective "withdrawal" method. His ejaculations were quite powerful back then and he was always trying to better his record when it came to distance.

"I'm cumming Rach" He warned her just before he pulled out. He achieved a new personal best that day. Shooting all the way up her back into her hair.

He glanced at the clock 5:59pm. Sixteen minutes to spare. Nice.

"Dean" Rachel said uncertainly as she balanced herself on one arm reaching toward her back with the other. "Did you just cum all over my back?"

"Yes I did." He answered proudly. "And it's in your hair too."

"My hair! What the fuck? Can you get me something to clean it up with?"

Dean glanced around at the floor looking for something she could use, when suddenly the door to the bedroom flew open.

"RACHEL" He father (the ex-marine) shouted so loud the windows vibrated.

Dean and Rachel froze in place. BUSTED.

"Dad, I can explain." Rachel sat back on her heels covering herself. Dean watched as the wonderful force known as gravity made his seed start to run down her back. He hoped her dad hadn't seen that.

"You little HUSSY" Her father screamed grabbing her by her hair and pulling her to her feet.

"Daddy" She pleaded as she started to cry. Her father let go of her hair and looked at his hand. Yep. He grabbed the wet spot.

His attention went right to Dean, who in spite of his tough exterior was only seventeen and VERY intimidated by the six foot two, two hundred and fifty pounds of solid muscle, government trained walking weapon who was now staring at him.

"You're the boy from down the block, aren't you?"

Dammit. That was the problem with small towns. Everybody knew you.

Rachel's father grabbed Dean by the top of his ear, pulling him to his feet.

"I'm gonna have a little talk with your father, Boy" He yanked Dean by the ear toward the bedroom door.

"Get Dressed." He yelled at Rachel, slamming the door. He marched a buck naked Dean down the stairs into the living room past Rachel's younger siblings, then out the door into the two degree March weather. Dean's one consolation was that he knew the only person home would be Sam.

He covered his shrinking testicles as Rachel's father dragged him down the street. Dean swallowed hard when he saw the black Impala pull up alongside them. _SHIT._

"Dean?" John said in shock as he threw the car in park and jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Hi Dad" Dean smiled weakly.

"This belong to you" The marine asked John as gave Dean's ear another yank.

The only thing worse than a walk of shame is a walk of shame: naked in freezing weather, escorted by the girl's father after he's touched your cum. It doesn't get much lower than that.

* * *

**You might be laughing now, but let me tell you how hard I was laughing when "Rachel's" father told that story at their rehearsal dinner. He'd drank about a case of beer and was wearing his red and gold SEMPER FI sweatshirt. When he said (with his drunken slur) "There was something on my hand and I looked at - It was JIZZ!" I honestly peed my pants a little.**

**So are you ready for the altered detail? When this happen to my friend, it wasn't his father who pulled over, it was his eighty year old grandma. How's that for hysterical!**

**Go On Pee Yourself!**

**Remember Twenty is the magic number....**


	3. Chapter 3 Sam and Aunt Suzy

**Author's Note:**

**Someone asked how did "Dean" redeem himself and end up with "Rachel". "Dean" joined the Marines right out of high school and is currently deployed in Afghanistan. **

**Sorry this next story is so long, but there's a lot of little details. I hope you enjoy. And no more begging for reviews. Just stories. I promise.**

* * *

It was mid-June and Sam was getting ready to graduate from high school. He'd gotten a part-time job at the local retail pharmacy in hopes of saving enough money for college in the fall. His father was not happy about his decision to continue his education and had told him he would not contribute financially. But Sam was determined to take a different path than his father and his brother. He was going to do whatever it took to get to Stanford in the fall.

Working at the pharmacy wasn't so bad. He had to deal with old people constantly. If he had a dollar for every time one of them said "you remind me of my grandson" he'd have four years tuition in the bank.

There was only one other person his age who worked in the pharmacy. She was graduating in a few days as well, but from a different high school. Her name was Suzy. She had a huge crush on Sam. He knew it. Hell everyone in the pharmacy knew it. Unfortunately Sam didn't feel the same about her. Whenever anyone asked about her, he'd always reply "Suzy is a nice girl" – and we all know what that means… good personality but not very attractive.

One day at work Suzy handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Sam said as he opened it.

"It's an invitation to my graduation party. I checked the schedule and you're off that day. I hope you'll come." She said with a warm smile.

"Yeah sure" Sam replied, even though he knew he wouldn't.

Everyone at work, including Sam chipped in to buy Suzy a very nice graduation gift. He figured that he'd done his part and could skip the party. However his co-workers felt differently. He resigned himself to the fact that he had to make some sort of appearance at the party, even if it was just five minutes to drop off her present.

The day of the party Sam was in his bedroom getting high. He smoked quite often back then. It was the only way he could stay sane with his family's unusual life style. Wearing his favorite tie-dyed tee shirt he sat in his bean bag chair listening to the calming music of the Dave Matthews Band.

Had it been a normal high school party, it wouldn't have been such a big deal. That wasn't the case. Suzy lived in the most affluent neighborhood in the area. It was the kind of neighborhood that did not welcome people like the Winchesters.

"When's this party?" Dean asked as he came into Sam's bedroom, waving his hands in front of him to clear the smoke from the air. "Oh my God Sam" Dean covered his mouth with his sleeve and coughed.

"I guess I should get ready" Sam replied as he stared up at his lava lamp. Those things were so Goddamn cool when you were stoned.

Sam took a long shower then got dressed. He was in the bathroom putting drops of Visine in his eyes. He didn't want them to be too bloodshot.

Dean came to the bathroom door "Are you ready yet?" He asked.

"Almost" Sam replied as he leaned closer to the mirror checking his eyes.

"Sam, you're not wearing that to the party are you?" Dean asked as he noticed his brother's attire.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Sam asked as he looked down at the white _Cypress Hill _logo_. _He studied his shirt intently for several minutes.

Dean lost his patience. "Come on already. I'm not your personal taxi. I have stuff to do today."

Dean gave him a ride to her house. The neighborhood was even nicer than Sam had thought. The houses were huge all with professionally manicured lawns. The street was lined with high end cars. They slowed down in front of a gigantic home. There was a huge banner on the front lawn that read "Congratulations Suzy" and balloons galore.

"This must be the place" Dean said.

"Must be" Sam replied as he got out of the Impala carrying a small pink gift bag. He walked up the steep steps to the small mansion on the hill.

Suzy answered the door "I'm so happy you came!" she squealed with delight. She grabbed his hand and for the next hour she introduced him to everyone at the party. Her parents, her grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, neighbors and all her friends from school. Sam had never met so many people at once, and they all said the same thing. "Oh, so THIS is Sam". Apparently Suzy's entire family was aware of her crush on him. He tried hard not to make eye contact. He didn't want anyone to know how high he was.

Suzy took Sam out to the huge bi-level deck at the back of the house. There was more food than he'd ever seen in his life. He filled two plates with food (munchies) and sat down at one of the tables to eat. Suzy excused herself for a minute, since her mom mentioned something about her ignoring her other guests.

Sam was sitting there listening to the random conversations at the table when a hot middle aged woman came over to him.

"Are you Sam?" She asked leaning over the table. She was wearing a very low cut shirt and his eyes went right to her cleavage. He caught himself staring probably not fast enough as his reaction time was a bit impaired. He did manage to bring his gaze back to her face. "Yes, I'm Sam"

"I'm Suzy's Aunt Suzy" She said extending her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. She's told us so much about you"

"It's nice to meet you too" Sam shook her hand as he wondered what the hell was up with Suzy telling EVERYONE about him.

"If you have a minute, I could use your help" Aunt Suzy said smiling.

"Sure" Sam shrugged and got up from his seat.

Aunt Suzy had her own catering business and had provided all the food for the party. She asked Sam to help her carry some additional food that was still in her van up to the house. Sam followed her down the steep driveway to the piece of crap white cargo van parked in the middle of the driveway. Sam raised his eyebrow when he saw it. For someone with their own business, she should invest in something a little better.

She opened the back doors of the van and climbed inside handing Sam two large trays. Aunt Suzy grabbed a bag of rolls and a bag of napkins. Sam followed her back up the party.

When she was finished putting out the additional refreshments she suddenly said "Oh wait, I forgot something. Sam, would you mind helping me with one last thing?"

"Sure" Sam shrugged.

He followed her back down to the van, where they stopped a minute as the last car in the driveway was backing out into the street. Aunt Suzy waved to the guests as they drove away. She opened the doors to the van. "I think it's back there" she pointed to a cardboard box sitting between the bucket seats. Sam climbed into the van, crawling across the floor to get the box. He grabbed it and turned around and was surprised to see Aunt Suzy in the back of the van with him. His surprise turned to shock as she shut the doors behind her. He blinked twice, not sure what to think.

"You're eighteen, right?" Aunt Suzy said as tore off her shirt. Sam stared at her ample breasts as they popped out of her bra.

"Right?" She asked as she paused uncertainly

"Yeah" Sam replied still staring.

Aunt Suzy shoved her tongue down his throat and grabbed the crotch of his shorts.

Sam kissed her back and squeezed her large breasts. He couldn't believe this was happening. Stuff like this only happened on TV. Never in real life. And sure as hell never to him. (And if you knew "Sam" you'd agree 200%)

Aunt Suzy pushed him down on his back and pulled his shorts down to his knees. She quickly stripped herself as well. Sam watched in a daze as she straddled over him fingering herself with one hand and stimulating him with the other. The whole time he was in disbelief. _I can't believe this is actually happening. Oh my God. Oh my fucking God. Dean isn't going to believe me when I tell him. He's going to say I was so high I imagined it. Oh fuck Dean. Holy Shit. This is awesome. This is fucking awesome._

"You're not a virgin are you?" Aunt Suzy asked.

"NO" Sam replied.

"Good" She replied as she descended on his erection shoving her wet fingers in his mouth.

Aunt Suzy rode him hard. Still in complete amazement that this was actually happening he just laid there, letting her do whatever she wanted. "You're making me cum, Sam" She said in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard and was just about to cum himself when the van jolted.

"What the hell?" Aunt Suzy stopped, looking up and out the windshield. "FUCK!" was all she could say. The van was rolling down the driveway. Aunt Suzy laid flat against Sam as the van collided with one of the cars parked on the street.

It rolled less than twenty feet at about 5 miles per hour. So it wasn't that severe of an impact. However, the back doors of the van were up against the parked car so they wouldn't open. Aunt Suzy and Sam frantically got dressed.

Sam climbed out of the van from the passenger side door while Aunt Suzy came out the driver's side door. Several of the guests at the party (and several of the neighbors) heard the crash and came outside to see what happened. Sam and Aunt Suzy found themselves in a very uncomfortable place when they faced the crowd before them.

"Aunt Suzy, what happened?" Suzy said as she rushed over to them. "Are you alright?"

Sam relaxed momentarily as he thought no one would figure out what they were doing. He didn't count on one of the cousins pointing to his groin and mentioning loudly to another cousin that it looked like he had a hard on. At closer inspection, Suzy's mother realized that Aunt Suzy's shirt was on inside out as well.

Yeah. They were busted. Doing it in the catering van.

**Author's note: In my opinion that walk of shame was just average. However keep reading because it just gets better.**

Aunt Suzy's van had hit her cousin's brand new Porshe Boxster. Aunt Suzy and the cousin got into a heated argument and started throwing punches right there in the street. Sam found out that hard way that no one really liked Aunt Suzy. She was the black sheep of the family.

As a result of the accident and the domestic disturbance, one of the neighbors called the police. Sam's jaw dropped when FOUR police cars came down the street. Apparently the residents of the Main Line contributed generously to the FOP.

He almost shit himself when one of the officers wanted to interview him since he was one of the parties involved in the accident. There's nothing like having a conversation with a police officer when you're blazed.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity. The officer let Sam off the hook and he slunk away hiding in the crowd that was now blocking the street.

Sam didn't say a word about this to ANYONE. Not even Dean. He figured no one would believe him.

**BUT THEN:**

About a week later Aunt Suzy came into the pharmacy. Sam cringed when he saw her, but he was at work and so he acted as professionally as he could. They talked briefly but awkwardly while Aunt Suzy paid for her medication. As Sam was handing her the receipt, she pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket book and put in on the counter. "You owe me half" She said.

"What? Sam said as he looked at the $6000.00 repair bill for the damage to the Porshe. He was speechless.

Then Aunt Suzy leaned over the counter motioning for him to come closer. Still in shock over the fact that she expected him to fork over three grand for the damage to the Porshe, he just stared at her. She motioned again and he leaned over toward her.

"Sam, I don't want to scare you, but I think you should get checked out." She whispered in his ear.

Sam felt sick to his stomach as he realized what the prescription was for.

Sam redefined walk of shame as he discreetly tried to fill the prescription for his STD at his place of employment.

At this point he still didn't say a word to anyone.

A few days later Dean found the prescription bottle in his dresser drawer.

"Are you sick?" He asked his brother. Sam sighed and spilled the entire story.

Dean laughed and laughed.

Sam grimaced in anger. "It's NOT funny, Dean"

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. "How could you not have a condom? You work at a pharmacy for God's sake"

Sam hung head. "I had two of them in my wallet"

His wallet was in his pocket the whole time.

Another priceless Sam Winchester moment.

* * *

**Now I have to commend "Sam" and "Dean" for keeping this secret for several years. It wasn't until we were juniors in college that this story was finally shared.** **During a party there was a cut throat game of "I Never" going down. Of course, someone said "I never was in a car accident while having sex" - which actually applied to another friend of ours - But when "Sam" drank too - we were all like "Huh? When did that happen?"**

**While Dean could not verify the actual events that took place in the van that day. He did see the the prescription bottle and the invoice from the body shop. Sam did give Aunt Suzy $200 toward the her deductible - he's a better person than I am that's for sure.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Much more to come.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Dean and Paris Feat Bobby

**Author's Note: **

**I added a poll to my profile to help me choose an idea for the next full length story to write. Please stop by and cast your vote. **

**In honor of Ms. Hilton's appearance on Supernatural (air date October 8th: episode titled "American Idol") Dean's partner in crime will be named Paris. **

**Kripke - While I think this is THE ABSOLUTE WORST thing you have done to the show, I'm trusting your judgement. Please don't let your fans down! And for the love of God, don't make Jared or Jensen kiss her - I'm sick just thinking about it.**

**And now, for your reading enjoyment - The next Walk of Shame**

* * *

After Dean was expelled from his last school, John felt he needed a more structured environment. When they moved to Springfield both Dean and Sam were enrolled in St. Castiel's High School, an all boys Catholic school. It was the first time the boys were required to wear uniforms. John dropped his sons off on their first day of school wearing white dress shirts with neck ties, grey dress slacks and navy blue blazers with the school logo. Sam didn't mind wearing a uniform. It would give everyone one less thing to make fun of him over. Dean thought they both looked ridiculous. Not even driving the Impala could make him look cool dressed like this.

Both boys expected to hate the new school. Dean especially. How was he going to meet girls? They were both surprised at the warm welcome they received from the other students and the faculty. By the end of the first day each had already made several friends and Sam had even joined the Church's Youth Group.

After the first week of school the boys got a call from John checking in to see how they were doing. He was in shock when he found out that his sons actually _liked_ the school and Sam had even met a girl in Youth Group. His mind at rest, he continued hunting.

For the first time in his life Dean was jealous of his little brother. He couldn't believe that Sam had a girlfriend and he didn't. Stupid Youth Group. And she was a very pretty girl too. Why she was interested in Sam was a mystery to him.

At the end of the first month of school, Sam confessed to Dean that he had lost his virginity to Paris (from Youth Group). Dean's jaw hit the floor. His baby brother had just had sex. Part of him was so proud of Sam, but the other part of him was sad to admit that Sammy wasn't a little kid anymore. But like a good big brother, Dean took Sam aside and shared his knowledge of what makes girls scream. Not everything though, he had to keep some things to himself.

A week later, Dean found Sam in his room crying. Paris had broken up with him. Sure Dean felt bad for his brother. He tried to explain that she was just a girl, and there would be many, many more girls for Sam in the future. Besides, it's not like they'd be staying in Springfield that much longer.

But Sam was completely broken hearted. Nothing Dean said cheered him up at all. At least he didn't have to see her at school and if he stopped going to Youth Group, he wouldn't have to see her at all. That made him feel a little better.

Two more weeks passed and now it was Homecoming Weekend. Sam and Dean were excited about it. They even attended the football game, proudly wearing their blue and gray St. Castiel's Angels sweatshirts. Dean was surprised to learn the team had cheerleaders. The girls were all students at St. Anna's the all female sister school. He smiled when one of his friends told him that the girls from St. Anna's would be attending St. Cas's Homecoming Dance that night. Dean hadn't planned on attending the dance, but as they say "plans change"

The game was a shut out. St. Cas's blew away the opposing team by a score of 67-0. The crowd went wild, rushing down on the field, screaming like maniacs. The display of testosterone was impressive. Sam and Dean were part of the chaos exhibiting genuine school spirit.

Dean had to practically drag Sam to the dance that night. Poor Sammy was still nursing his broken heart. Dean knew better than to let him stay home. He told Sam he had to dance with at least one girl that night. Or else.

While they didn't have to wear their uniforms for the dance, the boys were expected to dress nicely. Sam and Dean were surprised to find most of their new friend chose to wear their school blazers over their dress shirts. Then the best kept secret at St. Cas's was revealed. The boys had sewn a secret pocket on the inside of the blazers in which they kept their alcohol filled flasks. Dean cursed himself for not thinking of doing that.

Paris was at the dance that night. As soon as Sam saw her he wanted to leave. Dean tried to talk him out of it, but Sam wouldn't listen. After less than an hour at the dance Sam left.

Paris had broken her leg at some point since Dean had last seen her. From what he heard it was broken in three places. Her cast extended all the way from her ankle over her knee and halfway up her thigh. She sat on the bleachers dressed in a shiny blue dress with her crutches next to her. Dean was a bit pissed at Paris for dumping his brother, so he knew he was going to say something to her before the night was over he just didn't know what.

The dance was fun. Dean and his friends made frequent trips to the lavatory to drink from the "hidden" flasks. Before the dance was over Dean was officially drunk. Full of whisky and confidence he walked over to the bleachers to where Paris was sitting with a few of her friends. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he was sure that in the next few feet he would think of something.

He strode right up to her and said "Hi Paris" It was sheer genius.

"Hi Dean" She replied with a huge grin. "Great game today, huh?"

"Yeah" Dean agreed. His train of thought veering off in another direction. He sat down next to Paris and they began to discuss the afternoon's events. He sat talking to her for almost the rest of the night.

Finally it was the last dance of the night. A sappy love song. Dean asked Paris if she wanted to dance. "I'd love to but.." She laughed and pointed to her crutches. Now Dean being Dean, somehow manages to convince the girl to dance with him. She crutched out to the dance floor and balanced herself on her good leg. Dean took the crutches away from her and slid them across the gym floor. He picked her up in bear hug and they "danced"

Now, the entire student body (myself included) watched in awe – Because – well – She had a freakin cast all the way up her leg! There was even a "holy shit" as they started kissing. We all wondered what Dean was thinking. She just broke up with Sam two weeks ago and tonight he left the dance because he didn't want to be around her. We all knew how close Sam and Dean were.

After the dance was over, Dean offered to give Paris a ride home. The irony of that being Dean hadn't driven to the dance. He rode up with a bunch of guys in his friend Bobby's car. Paris accepted the offer and the group of them headed out to the parking lot.

Since this was Homecoming, no one was in a hurry to go home and so groups of students congregated all around the parking lot. Everyone was sneaking swigs from the flasks and discreetly smoking cigarettes. No one was paying attention to what Dean and Paris were doing. At least not until Dean asked Bobby for the car keys.

"Why do you need the car keys?" Bobby said in surprise. Dean then whispered something in Bobby's ear about needing the backseat. "Dean, that's my parent's car!" Bobby exclaimed. But guys look out for each other and so he handed Dean the keys with a "You owe me – big time"

The group of students that overhead the exchange were stunned to say the very least. It was no secret how upset Sam was about the break up. However all's fair in love and war, right?

Maybe fifteen minutes later Dean came back and told Bobby that apparently with the cast on Paris's leg they were experiencing some technical difficulties finding the right position. He wanted to know if there was anywhere else to go to do the deed. No one had any plausible suggestions. Until one of the guys said "She's in a dress right? So why don't you just sit her on the hood of the car?" Dean walked over to a parked car and stood beside the hood "It is the right height." He said with a smile.

So in the parking lot of St. Castiel's High School. Dean and Paris got it on while a "screen" of friends stood shielding them from being seen. Paris sat on the hood of Bobby's parents' Ford LTD with her casted leg resting at a 90 degree angle and her other leg wrapped around Dean. Bobby crossed his fingers that her cast wouldn't scratch the paint.

Not that they were loud, but no one really wants to hear their friend's heavy panting while having sex. The students bunched around them (facing outward - we were trying to be respectful) and began serenading the amorous couple with the school's fight song.

Father Simmons was walking around checking to make sure everyone had left the school grounds, when he heard the familiar song being sung. He changed direction and went around to the back parking lot where he saw a group of students and their dates. The students waved then quickly ran off across the parking lot, leaving only two students next to the parked car. He recognized Paris and the one of their new students Dean Winchester.

[On the other side of the coin it went something like this]

"Holy shit, there's Father Simmons"

Cigarettes were extinguished quickly

"Quick hide the flask"

"Don't look suspicious"

"SHHHHH"

"Hi Father Simmons"

"Walk fast but DON'T run"

[ahhhh. high school]

Dean had reached climax only moments before and quickly shoved himself back in his pants. Frantically buttoning, zipping and fastening his belt. Paris remained seated on the hood of the car. She pulled her dress down over her legs, shoved her underwear underneath her and then attempted to wipe off the lipstick that was smeared all over Dean's face.

"Hello Father Simmons" Dean and Paris said in unison as he walked toward them

"Hello Dean. Hello Paris." Father Simmons eyed the two of them suspiciously. "Did you have a good time at the dance?"

"Yes Father" They nodded happily. Paris began blabbering about nothing. Dean cringed and wished she would just shut the hell up already.

Father Simmons moved closer to Dean and sniffed. "Is that whisky?" He asked accusingly.

"Uhhh" Dean lowered his head and cleared his throat.

"Alcohol is not permitted on school property. You are aware underage drinking is illegal"

"Yes Father" Dean replied. _What the hell?_ He just fucked a girl practically in front of a priest and he's getting busted for drinking?

Father Simmons proceeded to lecture Dean on "temptation". The man had a lisp and while he droned on and on about the Devil and sin, he was creating pockets of saliva in the corners of his mouth every time he made the 's' sound. The pockets would migrate to the center of his bottom lip. Every once in awhile a bead would become airborne when he made the 'p' sound.

It was hard to keep eye contact while this was happening.

Paris anxious to get out of the uncomfortable situation agreed whole heartedly with everything Father Simmons said. She even told him that she would personally help Dean "find his path back to God" and placed her hand on Dean's shoulder for emphasis.

Dean had trouble paying attention to the conversation. The only thing on his mind was how his erection completely deflated, the condom had slipped off and semen was leaking somewhere in the vicinity of his left testicle. It was not a comfortable feeling.

Father Simmons probably would have kept them there for much longer had Bobby not saved the day. He came across the parking lot car keys in hand.

"Thanks for waiting for me." He called out to Dean and Paris. "Hello Father Simmons" He greeted the priest. After a very brief exchange, Bobby told them they needed to leave soon or else Paris would miss her curfew.

Dean helped Paris into the passenger seat. She shoved her underwear in Dean's side pocket (causing the condom to move spilling more semen down his leg) so she could manage her crutches better. Dean got in the backseat and Bobby drove a block away to where the rest of the group was waiting. They all piled in the car. The story was told. We all had a good laugh and thought that was the end of it.

HOWEVER.

Bobby missed his curfew. Hanging around after the dance, waiting for Father Simmons to finish his evangelical rant and going out of the way to take Paris home had cost an extra forty five minutes and his parents were NOT happy. Driving the family car was a privilege. Bobby meekly apologized and went to bed.

The next morning Bobby and his family got in the car to go to 9am mass. Bobby was half asleep, still exhausted from the late night. Maybe if he had been paying attention, he would have noticed Paris's underwear wedged in the backseat before his 8 year old sister did.

"What's this Mommy?" She asked holding up the white cotton underwear.

"Give me that!" His mother screamed. "Is_ this_ why you were late coming home last night?" She said angrily to Bobby waving the underwear around.

"NO. I've never seen those before in my life." Bobby replied in astonishment. It was only then that he realized who they must belong to.

Bobby was grounded for two months. He was pissed.

Talk about taking one for the team. Bobby was one hell of a wingman! Dean should be very grateful that Bobby saved his ass (again)

So the question remains: Is it a walk of shame when you didn't even do it?

Additional Tidbits:

Monday Bobby (still pissed at Dean) brought Paris's underwear to school. He gave them back to Dean in a not so discreet way. Sam saw this and wanted to know #1 why Bobby would have a pair Paris's underwear and #2 why he would be giving them to Dean. Bobby told the ugly truth, much to Dean's dismay. Sam punched Dean and a fight broke out. Both of them ended up getting suspended.

* * *

**In Real Life:**

**Sometimes to make us laugh "Dean" (when he's plastered at a party) will imitate Father "Simmons" and his lisp giving everyone a powerful sermon on the evils of drinking.**

**I know. I know. We're probably going to hell for making fun of a priest. And if you're laughing too - maybe we'll see you there.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sam&Candy & Dean&Brandi

**So we're going to leave high school and fast forward to a time that was not so long ago. This story is one of my favorites. I hope you find it as amusing as I do.**

* * *

Dean and Sam were working a case on the east coast in the Atlantic City, New Jersey area. Taking a break from interviewing the locals, the brothers decided to spend an evening on the boardwalk. After a nutritious dinner of greasy pizza and funnel cake, they began wandering around aimlessly checking out the sights. In the distance they saw a pier with an enormous roller coaster.

"When was the last time you were on a roller coaster?" Sam asked Dean. The truth was neither of them could remember. And so they walked toward the amusement pier.

As they journeyed down the boardwalk it seemed as though there were hundreds of teenage girls around. Sam and Dean found themselves bumping into people as they stared at the nice looking girls running around in bikini tops and daisy duke jean shorts.

"We should come here more often" Dean commented.

"Dean" Sam said sternly "I'm pretty sure none of these girls are eighteen"

"It's not illegal to look" Dean smiled and slapped Sam on the shoulder.

The line for the roller coaster was long, and Dean groaned loudly. He didn't feel like waiting forty five minutes for a five second thrill. But Sam had already bought the tickets and so they took their place in line behind a family of four. And as luck would have it a pair of bikini clad girls got in line behind them.

"Sam" Dean said in a low but excited voice "Check this out" He tilted his head in their direction.

"Dean be realistic you're at least ten years older than those girls" Sam replied shaking his head.

Dean gave his little brother the evil eye and turned around to the girls introducing himself. What else was he going to do for the next forty five minutes?

In talking to the girls, Dean found out it was "Senior Week" a New Jersey tradition in which all high school seniors after graduation would spend a week or so down at the beach. These girls were part of a bigger group who were staying at Ruby Motel just a few blocks away. As he continued his conversation with the girls he could feel Sam staring a hole in the back of his head. Excusing himself from them, he turned to his brother whispering harshly in his ear "What the hell is your problem, Sam?"

"I know what you're doing and if you think for one second I'm going to stay here and watch you mess around with jail bait, you better think again." Sam hissed back. "You're gonna end up in jail just like those pervs on Dateline"

[Author's note: As 'Sam's ' friends we had recently 'punked' him. An acquaintance of ours posed as an undercover police officer and came to his apartment, threatening to seize his computer – he had a HUGE amount of porn on it, (just average stuff- nothing too risqué) – He was practically in tears – It was absolutely hysterical. Right after that, he got rid of everything 'questionable' in his possession and became overly paranoid about cops]

"They've all graduated high school" Dean informed him. Then turning to back to the girls he asked "You're both eighteen right?"

They nodded their heads and Dean gave Sam the "I told you so" glare.

"Do you have ID?" Sam asked breaking into the conversation.

The girls laughed at him.

"He's serious" Dean added rolling his eyes. Sam was SUCH a dork.

The girls dug into their pockets. One girl had her driver's license and handed it to Sam. She was eighteen and her name was Brandi. The other girl handed him a photo state ID, she was eighteen as well and her name was Candance – but she preferred to be called Candy.

_Candy and Brandi _Sam muttered to himself._ They may as well be strippers._

Reluctantly Sam began talking to the girls. They were pretty, but very immature. Dean got along with them fabulously. Sam hated to admit it, but the forty five minute wait went fast once he joined the conversation. When it was their turn to get on the roller coaster, Dean pulled a fast one and slipped in the seat next to Brandi. Sam had no choice but to take the seat next to Candy.

The roller coaster took off and the acceleration pressed them hard against the padding. There was loud screaming as the coaster began to descend. [There is a bit of a discrepancy in this part of the story – Dean swears it was Brandi screaming, but Sam insists it was Dean screaming like a little girl the whole time]

After the five seconds of madness, the four of them got off the ride and declared "That was awesome"

Dean and Brandi had paired off, walking from the pier back to the boardwalk, leaving Sam and Candy following behind.

"What do you feel like doing now?" was the general question. Brandi smiled at Dean and suggested that they all go back to the hotel and hang out for awhile. Sam didn't think that was a good idea, but he was outvoted three against one.

Once they were off the boardwalk, the streets were packed with teenagers. Some were drunk, some were loud and there were a few fist fights too. It was a very crazy place.

The motel was dumpy. Trash cans overflowed everywhere. Music blared from almost every room they passed. It was definitely party time. Sam's paranoia set back in and he asked Candy if all their friends were at least eighteen. She just shrugged and replied "I think so"

The motel room was crammed with about a dozen teenagers, both boys and girls. There were empty beer and liquor bottles everywhere. Empty pizza boxes and other various containers of food lined the counter of tiny kitchenette. Two girls were arguing over which CD to listen to. Brandi and Candy made a loud introduction, which aside from a few small waves was ignored. They took Sam and Dean down a small hallway into a bedroom. There were a few people already inside. A guy and a girl were making out on the floor and there was another girl passed out on the bed next to a couple duffle bags. Candy took the duffle bags off the bed while Brandi woke up the sleeping girl. The girl rubbed her eyes, grabbed a pillow and laid down on the floor right next to where Sam and Dean were standing.

Welcome to Senior Week.

Candy and Brandi hopped up on the bed and motioned for Sam and Dean to do the same. The brothers sat next to each other at the head of the bed, leaning back against the wall. Candy laid across the bed and Brandi laid over her friend while the four of them continued talking.

During this conversation, the girls mentioned that their friends were having some sort of 'contest'. Brandi then reached over and pulled out a spiral notebook, paging through it until she got to a page halfway filled with writing. Sam and Dean watched as she filled in the next line. She stopped writing for a moment and looked at Dean "Would you rather have sex or a blow job?" Needless to say they were both speechless. Dean found his voice first "seriously?" he gasped in shock. Even Dean did not expect this. Brandi nodded her head yes. "Blow job" Dean replied.

"I think it's time to leave" Sam said pushing Dean off the bed.

"Excuse us for a minute" Dean replied getting up from the bed. They had a semi-conference in the corner by the door, right next to the couple who had been making out and had now taken it to the next level (not that boys were looking – it's just hard not to notice that sort of thing).

"Dean, you can't let that girl suck your dick" Sam said. He was paranoid and freaking out.

"Yes I can. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a blow job?" Dean snapped back. "She's eighteen, you saw her ID"

Sam would continue to try to talk Dean out of it, but Dean was hell bent on getting some gratification and returned to the bed. Sam reluctantly followed him, thinking maybe if he stayed Dean wouldn't go through with it.

"What about you?" Candy asked looking at Sam.

"What about me?" Sam said staring back at her.

"Do you want a blow job too?"

"NO, I don't want anything from you" Sam replied. He didn't mean it the way it came out, but the poor girl got a very hurt look on her face.

"Sam" Dean punched him in the shoulder. "I think she's going to cry"

"I'm not going to cry" Candy said with a bit of an attitude.

The conversation continued and in the end Sam gave in to the temptation of oral sex.

The girls make notes in the book and then grab a back pack from under the bed. They unzipped it and poured at least 100 condoms onto the bed. Dean said the variety was impressive, all different brands and colors. Sam said it made him think of a bowl of gigantic skittles. The girls sorted through them until they found what they were looking for then quickly cleaned up and shoved the bag back under the bed.

Dean was sitting with his back against the wall when Brandi straddled over him. She blew in his ear and instantly he was at attention. She undid his shorts, put the condom over the goods and went to work.

Sam was sitting next to Dean, however he was having technical difficulty. He 'claims' it was the distracting environment. The loud music coming from the front room. The loud moaning from the couple going at it on the floor. The loud slurping coming from Brandi as she went down on Dean. The fact that there was a girl sound asleep on the floor somewhere. Not to mention his own paranoia over the whole situation.

Sam and Candy started kissing and then went a bit further before things finally began working. Candy went to work down below while Sam closed his eyes and tried to block out everything but her. With all the noise in the background, the Winchesters didn't hear the loud knocking at the motel door. It wasn't until the blaring music stopped dead in the middle of a song that the four of them stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Even the couple on the floor sat up and asked why it was so quiet. They listened for a moment and heard the muffled sound of men's voices in the front room. Everyone got their clothes on quickly and went to see what was happening.

Since Sam and Dean are not from New Jersey, they did not know the State Police raid the motels (especially during senior week) for underage drinking. They watched as the officers lined everyone up and checked ID's. Dean wasn't nervous at all. He and Sam were both over twenty one and neither of them had been drinking with these kids. The way he saw it, they'd be out of there with no problem.

HOWEVER (as you probably expected)

While I'm not a legal expert, apparently New Jersey has some strict laws. It didn't matter that Sam and Dean hadn't been drinking or that they hadn't brought alcohol to the motel room, just being there (and being over 21) was enough to be charged with 'Furnishing Alcohol to Minors' and 'Hosting an Underage Drinking Party'

When the officer slapped the handcuffs on Sam, he turned to Dean with tears in his eyes "Are we getting arrested?"

He got his answer when they began reading the Miranda Rights. State Police don't mess around.

The Winchesters were escorted to the cruiser waiting in the motel parking lot.

A Walk of Shame is only made worse when you're taking a ride downtown with a wicked case of blue balls.

* * *

**On a happier note: All charges were dropped, but Sam and Dean swore to never visit New Jersey again. In fact if you even mention the Garden State, Sam still freaks out a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dean and the blonde

**Author's note: This one is short and sweet. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam was away at college. John was cross country on a hunting trip. Dean found himself alone with entirely too much free time. He played pool a lot, and made a decent name for himself hustling. One of the bars that he frequented had a group of regulars that he'd gotten to know quite well. It was late summer and he overheard them discussing their N.F.F.L. League. (Fantasy Football)

One of the guys, Sal was the commissioner of the league and convinced Dean to put up some of the cash he'd won from them and join the league. Gambling was hard to resist and so Dean joined two other guys and formed a team.

The league was pricey. The entry fee was a thousand dollars per team, but at the end of the season the winning team would pocket close to ten grand and there were cash prizes for the other top teams as well.

The draft party was a big event hosted by Sal at his home. It was a catered affair with an open bar. Sal had a meticulously landscaped yard and an Olympic sized in ground pool. Sal had hosted the draft for almost a decade and over time he'd learned a few lessons and made some very strict rules concerning the party:

Rule #1 – NO ONE other than the team members were permitted at the Draft Party. This included spouses, girlfriends, and neighbors. Even Sal's own kids spent the day at Grandmom's.

Rule #2 - NO ONE is permitted inside Sal's house. He has a small pool house with a living room and full bathroom, so there really isn't a reason to go inside.

Dean had recently begun an 'almost' relationship with a nice looking blonde. No one knew much about her except for Dean's brief description: "She's a blonde manic depressive nymphomaniac who likes to drink" The red flag should have been raised then.

Dean being new to the league "pretended" he didn't know about Rule #1 and came to the party with aforementioned blonde in tow. Sal took him aside and politely explained that she had to leave. Dean blew him off and began feeding her beers from the open bar. His teammates tried to get her to leave, but Dean insisted she would just sit there quietly. "You won't even know she's here"

And for a few rounds that was true. However by the time round five came around, the blonde had begun wandering through the yard. She stopped at the team tables and tried to talk to everyone. She was completely trashed, tripping over own feet and slurring her words. No one wanted to be mean, but you have to pay attention on draft day and she was a bit of a distraction.

Sal took Dean aside one more time and literally forced him to get up out of his chair and "handle his woman". Dean reluctantly approached her and tried to get her to come back to their team table. She became emotional and started crying. "Everyone here hates ME" Yeah. It was one of those moments.

Dean tried to grab her by the hand and lead her away from the party. She yanked her arm away from him and lost her balance. She fell into the pool with all her clothes on.

The draft went into a brief time out at that point.

Of course now Sal broke Rule #2 and let Dean take the blonde inside to get dried off. Sal's wife set them up in the guest bedroom with a pile of towels and some dry clothes.

The draft began again. There are fifteen teams in the league, so the entire process does take several hours. There were only two rounds left when we heard her loud and clear.

"Oh Dean"

The guest bedroom was in the back of the house. The windows were wide open.

"Fuck me harder"

"You're gonna make me cum"

I'm sure you get the picture. Those Winchesters are animals in the sack.

Anyway, it was quite distracting to everyone at the party. We tried to offer helpful suggestions:

"Shut the fucking window"

"Stick your cock in her mouth"

"Smother her with a pillow"

Alas, our suggestions were ignored and we listened to the porn soundtrack for close to twenty minutes until Dean finished.

Eventually he rejoined the party reeking of sex. The blonde was still upstairs "sleeping it off". And we thought that was the end of it.

HOWEVER (you knew that was coming didn't you)

When the actual drafting was over, the real party started and we were all tossing back the brew and having a good time. Sal's wife came outside in a fury. She stormed over to Dean and dropped the F bomb more times than we could count.

Dean went inside the house and we didn't see him the rest of the night.

The next day on the League's website each teams' selections were posted along with a list of fines incurred during the draft. Sal is a big fan of fining teams to get extra revenue for special awards at the end of the season.

Dean's team was fined:

$50 for breaking Rule#1

$50 for breaking Rule#2

AND Drum roll please:

$200 for the blonde peeing the bed.

It's definitely a Walk of Shame when you have to clean your girlfriend's urine off the bed in the middle of a party. No wonder Dean snuck out the front door.


	7. The Final Walk

Can't believe I'm selling my soul for 28 reviews. (Hindsight – Grrrrrr) But I'm at the crossroads and a deal is a deal.

Now, you have to forgive my storytelling here, because I NEVER tell this story. It's usually narrated by multiple friends while I hide in another room.

Anyway, here it goes: Gemma's very first Walk of Shame.

It was late summer, right before I started 13th grade – I mean Community College. (Apparently my parents didn't feel I was responsible enough to go away to school – Me, irresponsible? Naaahhhh) My boyfriend had just broken up with me because HE was going away to college. Bastard. I was devastated and spent the day at my best friend's house eating Slushies. (FYI - Slushies = Water Ice + Vodka).

I lived in the city and her row house was only five away from mine. We lived in a mostly Italian neighborhood and everyone knew everyone's business. Thus, our break-up was already old news.

I can't remember why I left her house, but I went back home (Slushie in hand) to find that no one was home. This was highly unusual since at the time there were five of us living there. I went upstairs to my room, pulled out my yearbook, put on sad music and moped. At some point the doorbell rang and I went downstairs to answer it figuring it was someone looking for my parents. I was surprised to see (soulless) Sam Winchester standing there.

Sam was very new to our group of friends. Earlier that summer he'd gotten a job with one of our other friends, Bobby. I personally hadn't hung out with him that much, because I'd wanted to spent time alone with the boyfriend who was going to college (and we all know how that went).

"Hi," he held out a Playstation Game –The newest Madden. "You said you wanted to borrow it."

"Hell yeah!," I took the game and invited him inside.

We talked briefly about our other friends. I mentioned that I'd just been dumped. Sam was sympathetic.

I went into the cellar and swiped a bottle of home-made wine from my parents stash. Our neighbor's family made wine by the ton, so I knew they'd never miss it. Sam and I took the wine upstairs and went into my brother's room to play Madden.

There was no chivalry with Soulless Sam, he kicked my ass without thinking twice.

We stopped playing and killed the bottle of wine.

Then, somehow the inevitable hook up started happening.

Since it was a row home, the bedrooms were small and my brothers had bunk beds. As you know, Sam is a tall guy and the bunk bed thing was just not working out; length-wise or height-wise. So, we had to go into my room.

I had the smallest room in the house, and I also had a twin bed. But mine didn't have a footboard, so we were good to go.

Things got steamy and when we passed the 'point of no return' so to speak, Sam paused for a minute to get a condom out of his wallet.

"I'm on the pill," I informed him.

To this day, I will never forget what he said to me as he 'suited up'.

"No offense Gemma, but you've been with _A LOT_ of guys."

OUCH!

How does one not take offense to that?

Despite his unkind comment, we had sex anyway.

I know. I know.

I still cringe when I think about it.

I will say that Sam did 'cuddle' a bit afterward, but it was summer and it was hot. We were both sweaty and the little fan in my bedroom wasn't helping much. We started getting dressed. I grabbed the condom wrapper and asked Sam for the used condom – so I could dispose of the evidence (parents – you know).

That's when the adventure began.

It wasn't on him and he didn't remember taking it off.

We searched our clothes, the sheets, the bed, the floor!

We looked everywhere and couldn't find it.

Well, everywhere except the most obvious place….

"Maybe it came off when I pulled out…."

I checked and didn't feel anything.

Sam checked and he didn't feel anything either.

"Maybe it got pushed up inside…"

You have to be fucking kidding me! But it was the only explanation.

While Sam finished getting dressed, I sat there fingers shoved as far as they would go trying to reach it.

Sam's phone rang. It was work. He spent the next several minutes on the phone with his boss as I sat there, fingering myself trying to get the stupid condom out.

In my head I cursed Sam for wanting to use one. Then I cursed the boyfriend for breaking up with me and causing the rebound sex in the first place.

That's when Dean (for the sake of the story, Dean is my brother not Sam's) came home. The door slammed loudly and he screamed (as he always did when he came home)

"EVERYBODY PUT YOUR PANTS ON!"

This greeting was the result of an unfortunate incident involving one of our neighbors who drunkenly came into our house by mistake (what I can say, when you're that drunk all the row homes look alike) and not because he had any idea what Sam and I had just done – Sam of course, did not know that and thinking it might be my dad, began to panic.

He quickly got off the phone with his boss and tried to hide in my closet (which is the smallest closet ever made). As I was throwing on my shorts, I let Sam know it was just Dean, who could care less what we were doing.

At that point Dean hears us (remember, row house – not much privacy) and starts coming up the steps. He and Sam literally bump into each other in the 3 square feet of hallway we have upstairs.

Dean gives me a weird look (he and Sam haven't met at this point) and then goes into his room, where Madden is still loaded in his game system.

Dean begins to freak out.

There were a few things Dean was quite particular about (the Impala for one) and that included the altar of game systems he had in his bedroom.

I was then treated to his lecture on "The reason I keep this stuff in my room is so NO ONE uses it but me."

Now, I was upset about being dumped and pissed because I still have a rubber floating somewhere in my reproductive system – Dean's little outburst pushed me over the edge.

He and I get into a HUGE argument over pretty much nothing – but when you have a sibling even "nothing" is a worthy point to argue.

Sam is still standing in the hallway. Poor guy, had no idea what was going on.

That's when Adam and his entourage came through the front door. (Adam would be our little brother – again, no relation to Sam).

Adam was Mr. Popular on the block. He never went anywhere without at least two other people with him. (Most of the time they were girls) That day he had maybe four or six girls with him (I can't remember exactly), but they all came upstairs.

Now Dean and Adam shared a bedroom, in our tiny little row home which was maxed out as Adam and the girls all came upstairs.

Dean and I are still screaming at each other. Adam's girlfriends are just loud and rowdy to begin with.

Sam is completely flustered and has no idea what to do.

Then our neighbor starts pounding on the wall.

I didn't hear him. Dean didn't hear him. I don't think Adam heard him either.

But Sam heard him and attempted to get us to quiet down, thinking that the neighbor might be calling the cops.

See Sam, never lived in the city in a row home. He didn't know that we bang on the wall for a variety of reasons.

This time, it was actually my dad banging to let us know that they (my parents) were next door and on their way home. (This also served as a warning to Dean and I that we needed to stop fighting since they could hear us all the way through the wall).

I think that's when Dean and I got physical.

I know you don't think Dean would ever hit a girl, but from what I'm told "sisters" are an exception.

Now, due to the confined space – the fight quickly escalated into a small riot. With half of Adam's friends yelling at me, the other half yelling at Dean. Adam was laughing. Sam was just trying to tear Dean and I off each other.

Apparently my parents had finished whatever they were doing and came home. Slamming the door and telling us all to "Get the hell downstairs. Now."

They were more than a little surprised to see ALL of us come into the living room.

I think at that point there were a dozen people in our 10 square foot living room.

My dad completely goes off on Dean and I in front of everyone. Which considering our age was pretty humiliating. Then he "grounds" us and sends us to our rooms. He makes Sam leave and then Adam and his harem leave too.

Upstairs, Dean and I are still arguing (at a much lower volume) about whose fault this is.

It was Dean's, of course.

Then he realizes that Sam had left his Madden game. I snatch it out of his hands and run downstairs, explaining to my mom that I have to give it back to Sam.

I'm sure Sam didn't _really_ need it back. I was just looking for an excuse to get out of the house.

So I ran down the block, pretending to look for Sam.

Well, I ran down five houses. To my best friend's house where there was a fresh Slushie waiting for me.

She was totally drunk now (stupid Slushies). I pulled her aside and explained the situation to her. I told her all about Dean being a dick and getting us grounded, blah, blah, blah. We sat around and drank. I guess my parents forgot about me being in trouble, cause they never came to look for me.

I was probably there an hour, when I realized that I had never gotten the condom out.

I started freaking out and explained what happened.

My best friend laughed so hard and so long that she actually got the hiccups.

Then she called her boyfriend and told him (despite my begging her not to).

I was really embarrassed.

Anyway, she tries to help me get it out.

Because that's what BEST friend's do. (Especially after they've killed half a dozen Slushies)

We have no luck.

She calls her boyfriend back. He suggested we go the emergency room – and since he had to go to work, he would drop us off. (Which was a whole lot better than taking the bus, since there was a 50/50 chance of missing our stop when BFF and I were drinking)

We packed large cups full of Slushies and went outside to wait for him.

This was my first trip to the emergency room and I had no idea what to expect.

First, we go up to the desk and explain to the nurse what happened. Lucky for me, my Bestie was drunk off her ass and talked loud enough for everyone there to hear that I had a condom stuck inside my coochie (yep – she said 'coochie' to the nurse).

We get some dirty looks and BFF proceeds to tell them that "At least she was _trying_ to be responsible."

At that point I just downed the rest of my Slushie.

I can't tell you how long we waited, but the whole time BFF was staring at everyone who came in the door and asking loudly "What do you think is wrong with them?"

Yeah. She said a few other things too (mostly about people's anatomy).

We finally go back behind the curtain. I get in "the position" preparing for an internal – which is not the most pleasant thing.

The doctor is young and attractive (Of all the times to get a hot doctor!) and BFF is now flirting with him as he's feeling inside me for the condom.

"Ohhhh, so you're NOT married…"

He was engaged or had a girlfriend or maybe he just told us that… I've sort of blocked that whole conversation from my memory.

Anyway, what I do remember is: he comes up empty handed.

I sit there in shock.

"What do you mean it's not in there?"

"It's not in there," he replies as he writes on my chart.

I'm shocked. I don't know what to say. If it's not in me – it must be back home. In my room. Where my parents can find it. SHIT!

I tell my BFF who tells me if they find it to blame it on Dean, since he was being a dick anyway.

Blame Dean!

Even completely wasted – she's a genius!

I love my BFF!

I feel much better now.

Well, that was until I was discharged and we were walking out the door.

Coming our way was Sam and my entire little social circle.

Now, remember a few chapters back I mentioned my friend's enjoy PUNKING people (like Ashton does)

"Gemma, you've been PUNKED!" they scream and dance around. Sam holds out the condom and mouths "sorry".

I am stunned.

There are nurses walking by, people walking to their cars. A few EMT's stop and stare on their way to the ambulance. People leaving the ER are watching us.

BFF is down on the asphalt, grasping her sides – in hysterics. She knew nothing about their plan, but since she's totally intoxicated she thinks it's the funniest thing ever.

If it's so funny then why am I am the only one not laughing.

Because I'm fucking mortified.

And on that note: This is the final Walk of Shame.

Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed - Gemma


End file.
